Kenshin's What?
by Abel-Nightroad-Of-The-Vadican
Summary: Kenshin goes to Kyoto to gather information on what? And why is he heading to Tokyo right after? Read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ Ok everyone, this is my first Fanfic and I wrote it out of curiousity really. Wondering if i had the skill to be able to do something like this. Hope ya enjoy and um I don't own Kenshin or any of the Characters, only 18 manga (darn money shortage lol)

Chapter 1

Kenshin walked around Kyoto. His eyes narrowed into a glare. It was ten years into the Meiji Era. He came back for one reason. It was to claim his fiancé, his teacher, Hiko Seijuro, had set up when he was 14 years old. He couldn't even remember her name, but yet he was still looking for her. He had never even seen her before because soon after he was told about the marriage he left for the Bakumatsu. He then earned the name Battosai the Manslayer. He had slayed many men for the Ishin Shishi. He did this in hopes of a better age for Japan where the weak were not exploited by the strong. Even though the government promised this, it never happened.

He stopped a teenage girl she had black hair and a ponytail that went halfway down her back, she had to be about halfway through her teen's for her body was starting to form into an adults. She wore a Shinobi outfit which Kenshin believed showed a little too much leg for her age. Anyways he stopped her and she seemed to be in a rush when she yelled, "Hey what are you doing!"

Kenshin talked to her in a fairly icy tone, "Is there anywhere I can stay the night?"

The girl smiled. "Sure, come down to Aoi-ya. By the way my names Makimachi Misao but just call me Misao," she replied happily.

Kenshin looked at her and wondered why she was so cheerful. "My name's Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

He followed Misao all the way to Aoi-ya and payed for one night's stay. He left the front desk and started to explore the huge hotel. It was the biggest place he had been in recently. There was a hot spring and everything. There had to be at least 40 different room's on each floor though about eight of them excluding his room were already occupied. He soon became friends with all the people who worked at Aoi-ya and found out they were all part of the Oniwabanshu. He was mostly interested in the Okashira, Shinomori Aoshi. The morning soon came and he left Aoi-ya before any of the workers woke. He started on his way to his master's house. It wasn't that far away for him but for other's it could be. It involved walking up a steep mountain which was full of rocks on the trail making it hard to maneuver unless you're experienced with it. The trail itself was almost in darkness because of the tall tree's surrounding it. It was always best to carry a light to make your way up. He made it to the house by noon. He knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. It was dark in the house except for a few candles in the corners of the room emitting light. Also there was one light in the center of the room near where his Master his Sensei now sat.

Hiko turned and looked at him with a glare. "What are you doing here.."

Kenshin looked at his master for a few moments before replying, "When I was fourteen you arranged a marriage for me. What was her name?"

Hiko took a sip of his sake and then stood up and walked over to a desk and started sorting through it. It wasn't a very big pile but it wasn't sorted at all so he had to take some time looking at the names and reading some information. After five minutes he pulled out a folder. "Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. She is twenty two and is current assistant master of a style called Kamiya Kassin Ryu."

Kenshin closed his eyes while Hiko told him this and took in the information. "Kaoru…" He repeated. "Do you have any pictures or information on where she lives?"

Hiko looked through the folder again and closed it. "There is no record of where she lives or even a picture." Hiko set the folder down and looked at Kenshin. "There is a rumor she now lives in Tokyo. She should be able to be found easily because it says here she owns a dojo so it would make sense for her to have one in Tokyo.

Kenshin bowed and turned to leave. "Thank you for your help."

Kenshin left the house and rested a hand on his sword. He was slightly surprised no one had bothered to make a deal about his sword, everywhere else the police were notified almost instantly. He took the bandage off of his cheek that hid his cross shaped scar. He didn't need anyone making a big deal about it. Hell he thought to himself, someone might have known he was Battosai. That would definitely make the police come after him. There was someone going around using his name to murder so the police were after him as it was.

He walked into some forest instead of taking the main road. It was much quicker to travel this way. The main was always busy because of all the people that traveled on it and also it took twist an turns. If he traveled through the woods then he could travel in an almost straight path with no human contact at all. Kenshin sighed and leaned against a tree when all of a sudden he sensed one person, no two people's Ki. It was fairly strong. He put his hand on his sword and prepared for an attack. Out of the shadows came Aoshi and Misao. Misao launched herself at Kenshin and hugged him. This caused an "oro" to come from Kenshin. Misao let him go and backed up and hugged Aoshi's arm and leaned on him.

"What are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be at Aoi-ya?" Kenshin said questioningly.

Aoshi let out a small smile which wasn't normal for him. "I decided to leave Aoi-ya to Okina and Misao here decided to follow me," Aoshi responded.

"But, that doesn't answer my question." Kenshin sighed.

Misao smiled and nearly shouted, "Were coming with you of course." Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro? But why would you follow this one? This one is a wanderer and..."

Misao cut him off, "We want to explore Japan with you, and." She fell quiet and Aoshi finished for her. "We overheard your looking for your fiancé and we would like to help."

Kenshin smiled at his new friends. "Thank you."

The three started on their way. About halfway through their trip on the third day, Misao, who had been constantly talking, finally brought up Kenshin's scar.

"Hey Kenshin, How'd you get the scar on your cheek?"

Kenshin remained silent for a few minutes. "I got this back in the war."

Misao's eyes widened. "The Bakumatsu?"

Kenshin smiled slightly. "Yes, the Bakumatsu. Ever hear of Battosai the Manslayer?"

Aoshi was the one to reply. "He is one of the most feared of all the patriots. He was rumored to be able to kill 10 men in just one swing."

Kenshin looked at the ground and Misao made the connection. "Your him aren't ya Kenshin?"

Aoshi looked at Misao and then at Kenshin. "I was Battosai, I got this scar in one of my first battles and it will be permanent."

Misao and Aoshi decided to let the topic drop. Misao brought up a new topic for them to talk an hour later or so. "So what's your fiancé's name?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and thought. "Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. She is assistant master of Kamiya Kassin Ryu. And she is twenty two." Misao smiled and punched Kenshin in the back which made him fly forward. His eyes went all swirly and he rocked back and forth. This happened to him whenever a strong shock hit him.

"So how old are you Kenshin?" Aoshi asked. Kenshin stood up and started walking again.

"That is a good question." He counted on his fingers. "Between twenty eight and thirty."

Misao started laughing at this. "You don't even know how old you are!" Two days later and a lot of complaining from Misao, the three walked into Tokyo. It was bigger then Kyoto and Kenshin was fairly amazed. In all of his travel's this was the first time he entered Tokyo.

Well, first chapters done, hope you enjoy. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok this is chapter two, Kenshin finally meets Kaoru and the story continues. Um not much else to say so read and enjoy i guess.

Chapter two

Kenshin put a bandage on his cheek again so no one could see the scar. Though he couldn't do anything about his sword. Aoshi had what looked like a long sword but was really two kodachi. Misao had her regular throwing knives on her, which can be easily hidden. All they carried between them was there weapons, Misao's street clothes, since she was in her shinobi outfit, Kenshin's old Ishin Shishi uniform, which he never wore, and Aoshi's extra shirt and trench coat.

Kenshin, Aoshi, and Misao walked around town asking around for Kaoru with no luck. They stepped into a restaurant, Akaebo, and ordered lunch. Their waitress was a little girl named Tsubame. She must have been about thirteen. She had long dark black hair that reached her shoulder's and was extremely shy. As the three talked, finishing up their meal as they did so, a boy named Yahiko came and cleaned up their mess. He listened into their conversation and heard them talk about Kaoru. He jumped backwards and pulled out his shinai. He himself looked thirteen. He had short spiky hair and looked as if he always had an attitude.

"What do you want with Kaoru!" He shouted.

Kenshin, Aoshi, and Misao's eyes widened. Kenshin spoke up. "She's my fiancée."

Yahiko scoffed at this and glared at Kenshin. "Then why do you have a sword? Your going to go and kill her, aren't you?"

Kenshin smiled and handed Yahiko the sword which Yahiko then drew from its sheath. Yahiko stared at it then spoke up. "Its a reverse blade..."

Yahiko put the shinai onto his back and sat down with them. "She's my master and I thought maybe you were dojo destroyers."

Kenshin smiled and patted the kid's head. "Maybe after work you can take me to her."

Yahiko quickly agreed, mostly because he found Kenshin and his two friends interesting. Plus, he saw two of them were swordsman. An hour later, Yahiko finished work, along with Tsubame, and they walked hand in hand to Kaoru's house. He led the three into the dojo, where he heard Kaoru practicing.

Yahiko and Tsubame already knew the whole house since they both lived there after Tsubame's and Yahiko's parents were killed in the Senian war. Their families were always close friends, which was one reason they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Kaoru watched the five enter and quickly made Yahiko and Tsubame get behind her. Kaoru did look the part. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had a slight form that showed she had been using swords all her life. But the most amazeing thing was her long dark hair that traveled part way down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color which made Kenshin get lost in them but was snapped out of it when she yelled.

"What are you three doing here?" She shouted holding her shinai in front of her.

Kenshin smiled and, along with Aoshi, set his weapon on the ground and kicked it forward showing they were not there to attack.

Kenshin began talking in a soft voice to show he meant no harm, "Years ago you may remember you were to be married to someone but he left to fight in a war." Kaoru's sword dropped a little. "He was to be one you were to enjoy life with since you both shared interest."

Kaoru blinked and looked at Kenshin. "Are you saying you're the one?"

Kenshin replied with a short answer. "That I am."

Kaoru took her sword and charged Kenshin and beat him over the head. "That's for leaving me all those years ago!"

Kenshin had several bumps on his head now. He spoke quietly and not quite clearly, "This sorry one is." He regained his sense quickly and continued to speak. "This one had to stop the weak from being exploited and the only way this one could do that was to fight."

Kaoru turned away and didn't respond for a few minutes. "Don't think I'm just going to except you with open arms and let you into my bed. It's going to take awhile now to gain my trust."

Yahiko and Tsubame stood there snickering at what was happening to Kenshin. Kaoru turned around and looked at her new guest. "Well I better get you three rooms now."

Aoshi spoke up quietly, "Only two rooms are needed." Misao smiled and Kaoru rolled her eyes and prepared their rooms. A day later Kenshin started doing chores and cooking everyone's meals. He didn't mind doing these at all since he had always done this for himself anyways.

Kaoru watched him from the shadows at almost every chance she could. She couldn't help but watch. She was excited about having a really hot fiancé like him. She still had one question to ask him. She snuck up on him and poked him making Kenshin fall face first into some water that he was using to wash clothes. She quickly helped him out and gave him a towel to dry off. "Why do you have that bandage on your cheek?" Kenshin blinked then remembered and took off the bandage.

Kaoru smirked. She had been right. "Red hair cross shaped scar. You're the Battosai aren't you?"

Kenshin looked at her to see if she was mad. She kept on a mask that showed her being curious but inside she was jumping with joy. She had a famous hot fiancé. "Hey Kenshin, will you go to town with me and pick up some groceries?"

He nodded and they went to town together. She collected the things they needed and handed them to Kenshin. The list of things included miso, salt, rice, and soy sauce. Kenshin started complaining about how heavy it was, but Kaoru shut him up with a glare. They went back to the house not knowing that Kenshin was being followed. He put the groceries away then walked outside to the garden and picked some vegetables and brought them in. Someone watched him carefully. His Ki was almost impossible to detect.

A/N: Well well, such a cliff hanger. Who is this mysterious enemy? Your just gonna have to wait and find out. Leave some good replys and also if ya dont like it, tell me.


End file.
